


Boys Day Out

by Hella_Queer



Category: Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this in two days, M/M, Only in chapter two tho, makoharu - Freeform, rated T for suggestive suggestiveness, sourin, that's how deadlines whip you into shape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: This is why they don't hang out.





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rin_Matsuoka_Senpaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Matsuoka_Senpaii/gifts).



> Uhh my Husbando wanted a thing written so I wrote it. Rin and Haru are beach life guards. Sousuke is a police officer. Makoto works at the swim club. About 45% crack I think. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earlier today, Haru convinced Rin to come to the beach on their day off. This is what happened after that.

*

*

*

 

“I hate you.”

Imagine this: Rin, on the floor of his living room, lying on his front, glaring at the root of all evil through his computer monitor. Now picture his back as red as an apple, and his legs a startling bright white below his hips. Does that sound ridiculous? It should, but that's what he's got going on. 

Today had been his day off, and even though Sousuke would be gone all day during his patrols, he was looking forward to being inside on what had to be the hottest day of the year. But then Haru had called. Haru _never_ calls. So when he asked Rin to hang out at the beach while Makoto took on extra shifts at the swim club, he was too surprised to say no. 

That was his first mistake. 

“You're a lifeguard. It's not my fault you forgot the basics.”

Scratch that. His first mistake was being friends with the living embodiment of an internet troll. 

Haru was a bastard, but he was a bastard with power. He knew which buttons to push to get Rin to react exactly how he wanted. In this case, he had somehow challenged race after race in the falsely reframing ocean waters. With the heat from his body and the contrast of the sea, Rin had assumed everything was fine. They swam until the beach was nearly empty, tired but in high spirits. 

And then Haru slapped the middle of his back, and called upon the fires of hell to ignite on his skin. 

Rin had screamed so loud it was a wonder the police hadn't shown up. He wished they had. The image of his fiancé rescuing him made his heart flutter. He was certain Sousuke wanted to lock Haru up, at least for one night. 

“We all don't live with our moms who coddle us like toddlers.” Haru scowled at him, which turned into a pout when Makoto appeared behind him in that moment and ruffled his hair. Rin caught Makoto’s eyes and snorted when the other man winked. 

That's the great thing about adult Makoto. He may still be under Haru’s spell, but he had learned how to be just a little bit of an ass, too. 

But his joy was short lived. Whenever he moved or flexed, his skin protested and stole the air from his lungs. Haru was starting to look apologetic when the front door opened behind Rin. He couldn't turn his head to look, but there was only one other person who had keys to the apartment. 

“Sou~,” Rin whined in his poutiest voice. “Everything hurts. Arrest Haru.” 

The familiar footfalls of heavy boots on wood drew closer, and then Sousuke crouched down next to Rin’s head. His face was drawn and tired, but he looked fondly at his bright red fiancé. He touched Rin’s pink cheek and shook his head with a sigh. 

“Why didn't you call me? I would've come home sooner.” He knew Rin’s pain tolerance was pretty low, and his back looked like a child had spilled red paint all over a canvas. Thankfully his legs looked fine, no doubt protected by his legskins. 

Rin sighed as he signed off with Haru and closed the laptop. “Because you were on patrol. And stopping bad guys is more important than babysitting a lifeguard who forgot to use sunscreen.” 

It wouldn't be so bad if he could tan. Then at the very least he'd be slightly pink and a little less pale. But he seemed to be the only one of his friends who shriveled up in extreme heat. Haru got tan for fucks sake! And he hardly left the house aside from work or when Makoto coaxed him to get outside. What cruel trick was the universe playing on him? Was he too good looking? Charismatic? Why was he being punished for being a good person? 

Rin had been so lost in thought that he hadn't notice Sousuke leave the room. He returned in casual clothing, and bent down again to Rin’s level. 

“Can't stay here all night.” He got an arm around Rin’s waist and mostly supported his weight as Rin got to his feet. Then Sousuke guided him to the bedroom. Towels were spread out over their sheets, and a big bottle of aloe sat on the bedside table. Rin felt his eyes start to sting and quickly wiped at his face, hurrying to push down his briefs and climb onto the bed. 

Rin got comfortable, or as comfortable as he could in his situation, and rested his head on his arms, face turned towards his love. Sousuke had brought in a folding chair from the balcony and sat as close as he could get. He didn't want to risk leaning too hard into Rin by straddling his legs. 

“We've got to get that competitive nature of yours under control,” Sousuke mock scolded as he started pouring aloe over the redder spots on Rin’s back. “One of these days I'll come home to a lobster, and if I try to eat you then you'll pinch me.”

Rin snorted, body tensing and relaxing as Sousuke started working the lotion into his dry, burned skin. He normally hated using too much lotion, but the aloe was so cool and soothing. He wanted to bathe in it for an hour or two. 

“So many problems would be solved if you just arrested Haru.” His face twisted in pain when those large hands reached his shoulders. “Or took your rightful vacation days and stayed at home with me.”

Sousuke sighed, and didn't speak as he moved lower on Rin’s back. His fiancé stared at him unrelenting, and when it was clear he had nothing to say, Rin went on. 

“I know you have a duty to ‘protect and serve’ the people. But that goes for you, too.”

“Rin..”

“You work _hard_ , okay?” Rin wasn't sure why his throat felt tighter now. “You work so hard all the damn time, Sousuke. You deserve a break. You're the only one in your department who hasn't called off. _Ever_.”

Sousuke leveled him with a look that melted in seconds upon seeing the tears in Rin’s eyes. He knew he worked a lot, but he was trying to save money. Rin had told him he didn't need a big ceremony for their wedding to be special. But Sousuke wanted to spoil him, show everyone just how much he loved this man who had agreed to spend the rest of forever with him. 

He leaned down and kissed Rin’s cheek, staying close. “How about I take next Friday off. We can do whatever you want. Promise.” 

Rin sniffed, blinking up at him. “Really?”

“Yes. I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too.” 

Sousuke smiled and kissed Rin properly this time, his thumb gently rubbing in more aloe to his lower back. He couldn't believe how sensitive his lover’s skin was. While beneficial in the bedroom, it had many disadvantages in the outside elements. Like a large hand for example. If one decided to slap his bare ass then—

“OW! WHY?!” 

“That's punishment. You're a lifeguard, you shouldn't forget things like sunscreen.” 

Rin made a strangled kind of noise as he moved his sore body, trying to attack his fiancé who kept him easily at bay. 

“You're the worst!”

“Love you, too.”


	2. Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last week, Haru had accepted any form of revenge his burned friend planned to inflict on him. This is what happened after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto with a tan line fetish. I tried my best lol

*

*

*

“I hate you.” 

Imagine this: Haru, in the dressing rooms at the beach, glaring at the bane of his existence standing beside him in the mirror. Now picture him wearing nothing but his lifeguard whistle and a bright yellow speedo. Loud, neon, aliens could spot them from space, yellow. Does that sound hilarious? It should, because it it. At least to Rin. 

Two weeks ago, Rin had suffered a rather nasty sunburn, which may or may not have been Haru’s fault. Inadvertently at least. During the next week as he healed, and shed disgusting skin flakes, he was very pouty and moody, which Haru hated. Let the record show that he wasn't totally heartless. So he had agreed to endure any punishment that Rin had deemed fit for the crime. 

“Suck it up, Nanase. This is your life for the rest of the week.” Rin, still a little pink, was all sharp teeth and bright eyes as he held up a bag. “There's a speedo for every day of the week, in a wide arrangement of wonderful colors. I'm actually helping you by expanding your wardrobe.”

Haru bit his tongue on the words he wanted to say, and worked on maintaining composure. He honestly didn't care about what he wore or how others saw him. His job was to keep people safe, and the fabric covering his lower half wasn't going to deter him in any way. 

“Smile!” Rin grinned as he snapped a few pictures, looking far too pleased with himself. “Your Christmas card this year is gonna be great.” 

That was basically Haru’s life for the rest of the week. After making breakfast for Makoto and seeing him off to the swim club, he headed down to the beach, changed, and spent all day under the sun. It hurt to know that anytime he spent in the water while on duty was because someone needed help, and not because he was enjoying himself. And when he did stay late to swim, he did it alone. Because Rin was a big baby who didn't know how to forgive. 

All in all, it wasn't that bad of a punishment. The only downside he noticed by the end of the week were the tan lines. He was used to wearing his jammers and goggles, so ridiculous tan lines weren't anything new. But now, thanks to the speedo, his whole body was a uniform shade of tan, ignoring a pretty obvious area. He brought it up to Makoto the night before his last day of forced confinement. 

“It's not too bad,” he murmured, twisting and turning in front of the bathroom mirror. “I can see why guys who tan would wear them.” 

Makoto was silent behind him, and Haru looked over his shoulder. Guilty green eyes jumped to his face, and a light blush turned his boyfriend’s cheeks pink. 

“I-it looks fine!” Makoto said, strategically turning his body away. “I think we forgot the towels. You shower first, okay?” And then he was gone, his orange towel hanging obviously on the rack where they always put them. 

Haru found this sudden behavior _very_ interesting indeed. As they've grown older, Makoto has gotten more confident. He makes time for himself now, and has learned to say No on occasions when he truly can't handle anymore responsibilities. Haru has had to hide his proud smiles in public, lest he end up looking happy over other people’s disappointment. 

But despite everything, Makoto was still shy around him, at times when he really didn't need to be. Haru makes it a point to openly admire his boyfriend’s body whenever he felt like it. Which was all the time. Shut up he's allowed to do so don't judge him. The point was that Makoto had his permission to ogle any time he wanted. He could even do more than that. Haru _wished_ he would do more. 

So he made himself a plan. 

It wasn't elaborate or extra special, but it did involve online shopping and a few awkward google searches. No one but Jesus knew his shame, but that's alright because anyone who could turn water into _wine_ had to be a pretty chill dude. 

In the meantime, Haru pretended not to notice Makoto try and fail to not look at him while he was naked. He also didn't make it super obvious that he was being naked as much as possible on purpose. His boy was easily flustered, but he wasn't dumb. Thankfully, he was thinking with the brain in his pants more often than not, and didn't question why Haru took to wearing the speedos instead of his jammers while he cooked. 

(Haru most certainly didn't think of them as the swimsuit version of lingerie. That would be silly). 

When his package finally arrived, on Haru’s day off no less, he felt...excited. Rin was always bragging about the new things he and Yamazaki tried in the bedroom, so a small part of him felt a little smug about his discovery. He'd like to see Rin pull this off. 

...wrong choice of words moving on. 

Makoto had taken the early shifts at the swim club so that he could spend the evening with Haru. Because he was thoughtful like that. Haru made them lunch, and waited by the door for him when he arrived home. Makoto always looked so happy to see him. It was so cute. 

“I'm ho—Oh.”

Haru blinked up at his boyfriend, head tilted just so. He held one arm behind his back and subtly pushed his hips forward. The speedo was black with green accents, similar to Makoto’s legskins back in high school. Haru licked his lips just as Makoto bit his. 

“Welcome home.” 

Makoto swallowed, eyes sweeping along his boyfriend’s body. “Is this new?” He slowly put down his bag, and finally tore his eyes away long enough to remove his shoes. Haru waited, and reached out for Makoto’s hands when they were empty. 

“Yes,” he said, tugging Makoto towards the couch. “Now I have a question for you.”

“O-okay.” 

Haru smiled a little, bringing out a surprised but pleased reaction out of Makoto. Who let out a little gasp as he was pushed down onto the couch. For a moment, Haru towered over him, and the two spent a moment to take that in, deciding to come back to this development at another time. 

“What do you like better?” Haru asked as he straddled Makoto’s lap. “The parts of me that are tan?” He grabbed Makoto’s wrists and guided his hands down his chest, leaning into the touch. When he reached his waist, Haru coaxed Makoto’s thumbs to dip under the waistband. 

“Or the part that isn't?” 

Makoto licked his lips again, the blush in his cheeks traveling down to his neck. “I.. I-I'm not sure.” 

Haru let him go, and Makoto only hesitated a moment before pulling the speedo away from his boyfriend’s body. It was a perfect separation, sun kissed skin abruptly transforming into something pale and soft. Or maybe it was the other way around, Haru’s beautiful modesty being protected while the rest of him turned tan. 

Makoto stretched the waistband then let it go. He watched Haru’s face as he jumped, his eyes getting a little wider as his pretty lips parted on a gasp. 

“Why don't we find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Hmu on tumblr](http://majoringinsarcasm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
